Lyn's Journey
by Slayer-1412
Summary: The tactician Mark has always been a mysterious figure, now we know the story behind him. A wolf and a raven accompany him with two children in the side lines. NOT A ROMANCE BETWEEN MARK AND LYN. 3 OCs and a sequel for Eliwood's part of the story later.
1. Prologue: A Girl on the Plains

1412: A Fire Emblem 7 (Rekka no Ken) fanfic with 3 of my own OCs. Everything else is owned by Nintendo. Including the text taken directly from the game, it's not word for word, otherwise it'd be much longer than it already is.

The adventures of the mysterious tactician Mark and Lyn. (The first 10 chapters/tutorial part of the game)

Enjoy.

* * *

The plains of Sacae.

Blue sky stretching beyond the horizon. Calm seas of green grass.

We find our heroes drowning in this vast sea of green.

But their journey to the plains is not at it's end. In truth, it is just beginning...

**Prologue: A Girl on the Plains "Was it fate or chance that we met?"**

Hidden in the blades of the green sea, three figures slept. A wolf, a raven and a traveler. The sun rose higher still, the traveller then woke with a grumble. His crimson eyes opened to see his friends in their animal forms.

He muttered, "That bed of grass isn't that soft." And started to stroke the unusually large raven from it's perch. When he heard a soft caw, he began to stroke a bit harder. He also gave the wolf a kick in the ribs.

The wolf yawned, as if he was waking up from a nap, and stretched like a cat. This brown wolf also seemed to be abnormally sized. If it had stood on it's hind legs, it would've been a head or a few shorter than a man.

"Lo Shii, why're we up so early?" said the wolf, a male voice coming from his vocal cords. "We're been traveling all day yesterday!" Quickly stifling another yawn, he began to wag his tail in expectation. His blue eyes eagerly waiting for an answer.

Which was the raven squawking in discomfort.

"Ow!" she squawked, "Did you know how long it takes to preen these feathers?!"

The traveller shrugged in reply. "And you!" Zidda had turned to the wolf, ignoring Lo Shii's shrug. "Why are you still here? You should practice hunting with my eyes you know!"

Another lazy yawn before a reply, "I just got up, jeez. You're always so cranky in the morning." "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!"

A cough stopped the childish bickering. Blue and golden eyes turned to look into crimson eyes. "Come, we have less than one hour to hunt the food we eat today. We're several hours behind schedule for our meeting. We can't keep those two waiting too long in one place."

Although it wasn't said, the unspoken words were still heard. _"They'll be captured again before we can fight back."_

"I suggest you two go hunt while I forage for some berries. Make sure you don't spill any blood, it'll give their dogs something to find us by." "But Lo! You can't--!" John clamped his jaw shut immediately, or rather, Ziida did it for him.

But Lo Shii just turned towards a forest two acres away. "One hour, then we leave, get back here with enough meat to last the day." And with that, Lo Shii took off at an amazing speed, careful to keep his cloak covering him completely.

The animals left behind shared a glance before leaving for the hunt.

* * *

"Darn it! There's nothing to forage here!" Weary red eyes scanned the forest desperately. "Crap, I have been going on too long without blood..." Lo Shii shut his eyes closed in an attempt to clear his head. Took a deep breath to calm himself...

And smelled human blood.

Lo Shii ran towards the scent without a second thought, running purely on instinct, his eyes shinning vibrantly.

* * *

Ziida stopped her search for prey. John glanced at her while suffocating a rabbit he just caught. "Did you feel that?" "Sudden blood lust? Yeah." The rabbit stopped it's struggle.

John picked up the rabbit with his teeth, careful to not eat it as it was. "Think we should go back?"

Ziida pondered this for a minute, stretched her wings and said, "Not back...after him. He might kill someone. Let's go!"

The hunters sped towards the source of blood lust. To someone far away, they looked like an eagle and a bear.

* * *

'I've got to stop! I can't just kill her!' Indecision appeared on Lo Shii's features. His prey, a girl with long, green hair in a blue dress, was practicing her sword strokes.

Lo Shii began to inch closer, his natural instincts taking over the logic in his mind. His canines and eyes became increasingly sharp. He was close enough to strike her down...

When he let his hand slip out from under the cover of his cloak.

His logic came screaming back as he held back the gasp of pain…

Which left him unguarded long enough for a wood block piece to knock him out.

As his vision began dimming, he cast an illusion over his facial features. His ears became slightly rounded and his eyes changed to a gentle brownie brown. The girl was coming closer now. His chance to drain her blood was too slim now...He was starting to see stars.

And he drifted toward the darkness.

* * *

Lo Shii didn't know how long it took for him to regain consciousness. He did know he was captured, or helped, by the girl he was stalking earlier. A pain on his forehead kept him cautious. He continued his steady, shallow breathing; taking in more air than smells. He kept his eyes closed, and used his hearing to determine what was waiting for him.

A very wet tongue and a caw that sounded like a rebuke came somewhere from his left...

This flashed two thoughts inside Lo Shii's mind. One, he was with his friends. Two, they didn't speak because an outsider was nearby.

Groaning slightly and opening his eyes, he turned his head to glace sideways. Lo Shii saw that he was right and that it was the girl from earlier.

"Are you alright?" Lo Shii rubbed his eyes again, unsure that this was the same girl from earlier. He noticed that she had long, dark green hair tied up into a ponytail. She wore a blue dress with slits starting from her hips and ended, with the dress, just under her knees. He found his eyes drawn towards his face and found no mistrust or suspiciousness in her features. Instead, a warming smile and gentle eyes greeted him.

"I found you unconscious on the plains, are you ok now?" Her voice broke his trance as he thought of a good cover-up story.

"I remember waling in a vast sea of green when I saw you. I was going to ask you for directions, but then something hard hit me in the head...Did you throw something at me?"

"Ah...I was practicing with my sword...I was trying to perfect my critical attack...wood was flying everywhere, sorry."

Lo Shii rubbed the pain on his forehead and found the swelling was not very prominent. He could go unnoticed with the bump on his forehead if no one looked at him clearly.

"Do you remember anything else?" 'Time to lie through my teeth.' He thought grimly, this girl didn't need to be lied to, but he couldn't take any chances...

"Nope." "What about your name?" "Mark, what's yours?" "I'm Lyn of the Lorca. We--!" The two stopped, both of them stopped because of the noise coming from outside. Lo Shii noticed the smell of tainted blood and old blood, it was never a good combination.

Someone was coming to Lyn's ger.

Lo Shii saw emotions flash quickly on her face. Fear? Hate? Anger? "I'll go see what's happening, you stay here and don't do anything." And without another word, she left.

Lo Shii saw his chance and said, "Ziida, update, now. I'll open the connection." Inside his mind, Lo Shii opened the telepathy link he had with Ziida, ignoring John's whines about how unfair it was. Ziida, also ignoring John, started the update.

'We finished hunting a rabbit when we felt a sudden blood lust from your direction. By the time we got there, that girl was trying to carry you out of the forest. I picked you up, and you need to lose some of that weight by the way, and carried you to John's back.' Ziida's real voice, unhindered by the raven's vocal cords, sounded innocent and feminine.

'I think I'm pretty light, we get enough exercise running around.' Lo Shii replied dryly. 'What happened after that?'

'John managed to convince that girl, Lyn was it? Yeah, he did his irresistible puppy dog eyes on her. She somehow understood that we were your friends. She steadied you on John and led us to her ger. You've been unconscious since for three days.'

Groaning, Lo Shii thought, 'That's just great! We need to be in Bulgar by—' "How long are you going to stare at your bird?" Lo Shii turned to see Lyn picking up her sword in it's sheath and adjusting it on her belt.

"How many are there?" "Two bandits, brigands." "You take down one and I'll get the other one." Lyn stared at him, "Even if you're recovered enough to fight, what are you going to fight with?" Lo Shii pointed at his head. "Here, strategist by trade. As well as some of this." Lo Shii started muttering a few incantations, his right hand produced a small, but deadly sphere of dark magic.

"A shaman without a tome? Strange..." "I'll explain later, we have some bandits to kill." "Alright then..."

As the group, if two humans, one raven and a wolf count as a group, left the ger. Lo Shii was blinded by the sudden sunlight, unaware that it was early afternoon.

Shaking slightly, Lo Shii put his hood back on, adjusting his eyes to the brightness. Lyn took no notice and continued to the brigand that was further away. "Use your critical!" Lo Shii shouted after her, "We'll get rid of this one here!"

Assuming she had heard, Lo Shii turned to John and Ziida. 'Ziida, distract the bandit with your wings, get dust in his eyes. John you charge in after a count of 20 and deliberately attack his ax arm. I'll finish him off if he dodges your charge. And Ziida, when you see me going after the first guy. Switch and distract the bandit further away from us.' All of those commands were delivered lightning fast in their mental link.

Having the element of surprise on their sides. Ziida swooped upon the bandit, creating great buffest of wind all around him. Dust billowed here and there, giving a screen of protection to John. Who the bandit did not see until the last moment.

The bandit jumped back in time to miss the great jaws snapping at him.

Only to be hit by dark magic in the chest area. Blades of Dark magic flew in a whirlwind around the brigand. Blood flew everywhere.

Seeing this, Ziida sped towards the last bandit, avoiding the chunks of human flesh with Lo Shii's directions. John stared at Lo Shii and asked, 'Can I eat him? It's been a while since I've eaten human meat...You want the blood, Lo?' 'Thanks, but no thanks. Tainted blood makes my head spin.' Replied Lo Shii, who snapped his fingers and dissolved the spell.

* * *

Lyn ran quickly to the neighboring ger. Although her neighbors were currently on a hunting expedition. It stood to reason that their valued possessions were left behind. 'It was both a blessing and a curse.' She thought. 'What luck they were not surprised by bandits and killed in their beds. But I cannot possibly scare that bandit away. A fight will have to take place.'

Out of the corner of her eye, Lyn could see a dark purple blur coming after her and soon it had surpassed her. It was Lo Shii's pet raven. Although a dark eagle would have been described it's size. The raven flew ahead and started to jab it's beak everywhere at uncovered flesh. Lyn slowed down and began to creep towards the brigand slowly.

When she was close enough she struck the bandit with her critical attack. Head, torso and legs came clearly apart with sprays of blood everywhere. Staining the green plains of grass with bright crimson red. Exhausted from running and moving at speeds the naked eye could not follow. Lyn collapsed on the soft grass, blinked futilely as she struggled to recognize the far-away blurs.

They were her neighbors, no threat at all to her.

As she slipped into the darkness, she noticed Lo Shii running toward her as quick as a blur. 'He's moving...far too fast...to be human. What...kind of...shaman...is he?'

And then she thought no more.

* * *

'Hmm...That was powerful and very dangerous. I wonder how fast she was moving?' 'ARE YOU NUTS?! Lyn would've killed me if I didn't fly away in time!' 'No...for one thing, her blade wouldn't be able to reach that high. Secondly, you were able to dodge her because I told you to fly away just before she started her attack.' 'And if I didn't fly away in time?!' 'I'd heal you, simple as that.' Lo Shii mentally shrugged. Ziida gasped, 'She collapsed!' 'Lo, is the other guy dead?' 'Go ahead, you too, Ziida. Share with John and leave the head intact. I think the neighbors need an explanation.

Lo Shii stopped his effortless walk and began running towards the recent battlefield where Lyn had collapsed. Unaware of his fangs protruding from his mouth. "Lyn! Are you alright?" Lo Shii reached her and found her heart beating rapidly from excitement. He calmed himself down, shutting away his natural instincts, and looked for exterior wounds. There were none.

'Hmm...She's just exhausted, now where is that rag?' Lo Shii took Lyn's satchel and looked for a rag to clean the sword blade. He found the dirty rag, took it out and started to carefully clean the blood-stained blade. The tainted blood repulsive to him.

By the time Lo Shii had finished cleaning the iron sword. Lyn's neighbors had finally reached their ger. 'No doubt they are wondering why a girl and a stranger are in front of their ger in a small battlefield.' Seeing them draw their weapons, Lo Shii put the blood-soaked rag down on the grass. Rising slowly with his hands at his side, he faced Lyn's neighbors. A myrmidon and nomadic trooper faced him.

"Who are you and what happened here?" 'Shaking knees, scared voices, they are peaceful folk.' Lo Shii deduced. ' ...You two done eating yet?' In his mind, the shaman could hear sounds of munching and chomping. 'No.' 'Nope!' 'When you're done, get over here. Leave the head alone if you don't mind.' 'I remember, thank you very much.' 'Fine by me, Lo.' Lo Shii closed off his mental link and began his story.

"I am Mark of the Lorca tribe, one of the few survivors. I was left for dead when the Taliver Bandits attacked. By our Father Sky's grace was I able to live. I was weak...very weak and collapsed easily. And so Mother Earth granted me animal companions. The large wolf and raven, a fierce hunting duo. The wolf brought me meat from dead animals and the raven fished trout for me. I made a fire and kept it burning constantly, eventually regaining strength to move and walk freely after two months. But Lyn found me weakened from hunger. I was fasting in thanks and misjudged my strength." Lo Shii mentally smirked, the Taliver Bandits were still feared for what they did. But no one knew the truth about them.

"I am sorry, Mark. But what has happened now in front of my home?" The Sacean put away his sword, his wife withdrew her bow.

"Well, this is what's left of Batta the beast and his friend." Lo Shii stopped as he saw Ziida and John approach. "It seems my hunters have left the head intact after their meal. Come, help me gather the body of Batta so we can bury them." A few nods of agreement, some shuffled movement towards the body parts.

"Wolf, dig the earth. Raven, collect flowers and herbs. Good neighbours, do you have a tool to break the Earth?" "Yes." "Let us give them a proper burial at least. I'l carry Lyn to her ger and help you." And with that, Lo Shii picked up Lyn, bridal style, and walked slowly back to her ger. John took the bandit's head by the hair and started digging with his front paws. Ziida flew to a forest to find the flowers and herbs.

* * *

'I'm being held...warm arms holding me protectively...It's still bright.' Lyn thought. Opening her eyes, Lyn saw the sun shining harshly at her. She turned her head and blushed when she realized that it was Lo Shii holding her. "Thank you, Mark. But I can stand just fine on my own.`

Her attempt to escape his grasp was in vain.

Lo Shii tightened his hold on her and said, 'You are exhausted. Taking on the boss bandit by yourself. If I didn't send Ziida to distract him, I might've needed to heal you and show you something unpleasant.' Lyn thought, 'That's odd, he's only a shaman but he talks about healing my wounds?' To voice her unasked question, Lo Shii continued, 'I don't heal people the regular way. As you've seen my talents without a tome. But the less you know the better off you'd be.'

"Who are you protecting then?" Lyn blurted out. Lo Shii cringed and nearly dropped her.

"Like I said, the less you know the better off you'd be." Whispered Lo Shii in a low voice. "Is this your secret to tell?" replied Lyn in a whisper. Lo Shii thought for a moment.

* * *

'Can you two hear our conversation?' 'Yes.' 'Yea.' Replied the two distinct voices in Lo Shii's mind. 'She is getting suspicious, we'll have to tell her something.' 'We should discuss that with our friends first, right Lo?' 'Yes...It's their story and our secret...We'll see how this plays out I suppose.'

Clearing his dry throat, Lo Shii whispered, 'I'll tell you when the time is right. So for now, I am Mark to you. My animal companions are Ziida the raven and John the wolf." Somehow, Lyn sensed the note of finality in Lo Shii's whisper, and stopped asking questions.

* * *

When they arrived at Lyn's ger, Lyn tried one more time to insist she was alright. Her attempt faltered when she noticed Lo Shii's eyes. A dull crimson red, nearly brown, but somehow she knew it should've been a bright, crimson red.

Lo Shii interrupted her thoughts, "Eyes can transfer intent, good or bad." Lyn realized that this was a statement of fact. She could actually see a glimpse of his intent. He wanted her to calm down and rest. Somewhat unwilling, Lyn nodded and let herself be tucked into bed by the shaman. And with a mutter from Lo Shii, Lyn found herself falling asleep.

* * *

Lo Shii watched Lyn for a moment, assuring himself that his sleeping spell was working. 'How many secrets will be unearthed? How many need we tell? How many will satisfy her curiosity?' 'Uh...Lo? We're nearly done burying the bodies.' 'Yea, and we think the neighbors expect you to say something over the dead guys.' 'I'll be there momentarily.' And with that, Lo Shii departed from the ger. Running, but not as fast as he could, just enough to seem human.

Getting slightly impatient at his own speed, Lo Shii sprinted slightly faster towards the two mounds of freshly dug earth. The smaller mound was where the head was buried, 'Probably anyways.' thought Lo Shii. Clearing his throat, Lo Shii began the commemoration of their enemies.

"Batta the beast, although you fought with the ferocity of a wolf. You fell honourably at the sword of Lyn from the Lorca tribe. Your fellow bandit and brigand also fought bravely. And also fell honourably at the fangs of my wolf and the dark abyss of my power. May your souls find peace and may we fight again in another life. Farewell." With that, Lo Shii lit the incense sticks to send the spirits on their way.

"That was beautiful, Mark, far more praise than they deserve." "The Taliver Bandits are merciless, hunting anyone. Men, women, even the children and the elderly. Nothing can satisfy their blood lust." Lo Shii nodded in agreement with a grim smile. "I think my sister, Lyn, was lucky I was here and there were only two of them. But they must be new recruits, the Taliver are like assassins in the night."

"It is getting late, we will turn in for the night." "A thousand blessings upon you!" replied Lo Shii. "And a thousand curses on our enemies!" With that, the two groups parted from the burial site. The setting sun spreading red-orangish light on the green plains. The blood stain remains of the battlefield glinting reddish brown, dried and liable to crack anytime.

* * *

Silence enveloped them, until John spoke mentally, 'Lo...you haven't eaten anything...have you?' Zidda added, 'Yea, do you want us to hunt? We could probably grab a couple of rabbits for you or something.' Lo Shii thought for a moment.

'It's been a while since I've had human blood.' 'You-' 'Lo! You might kill her!' 'She is something though, the fates have her destined for something. Could you not feel it, Ziida?' Ziida thought for a moment, then spoke emotionlessly, 'You're right, Lo Shii. But shouldn't we wait before jumping into this?!' Lo Shii shrugged, 'You know I like helping people.' 'And she's "interesting" too, eh Lo?' 'What would your mother think if she sees you now John!' 'None of us have seen our parents for a long time, Ziida.' The taboo subject about their parents brought painful memories to them all.

Lo Shii broke the silence, 'Either way, I think we should travel with her for a while…so let's see what comes out of this, shall we?' John and Ziida remained silent, the raven fumed but decided that the shaman's judgment was best.

Reaching Lyn's ger, Lo Shii concentrated on the sounds resonating within. Hearing only the soft, sleepy breathing of the girl within. He then asked John and Ziida, 'Do you guys want to sleep inside or outside?' John snorted, 'I'm too big to fit in there comfortably.' 'Ziida?' 'The space is too confining... I'll stay outside.' 'Suit yourselves.' And Lo Shii entered the ger quietly.

Lo Shii crept around the ger until he was in Lyn's room. He closed off his mental link and sneaked closer to the bed. Lyn's hair was sprawled and framed her face. Lo Shii noticed he forgot to undo her pony-tail tie earlier and quickly undid it. He carefully brushed her hair aside to reveal her neck. He undid the first two ties holding her dress together to free her porcelain skin. Her veins pumping blood was making his mouth water slightly.

He bit her neck.

Lyn struggled, trying to make the demon disappear from her dreams. Lo Shii's spell keeping her trapped in the world of dreams and nightmares. In reality, Lo Shii's vice grip kept her body from convulsing out of control.

After a few more moments, Lyn stopped struggling. Lo Shii licked the bite marks, healing her wounds, Lo Shii then cut his finger with a long nail and placed his bleeding finger in Lyn's mouth. 'A few drops of my blood and it removes all suspicions.' Lyn involuntarily swallowed the blood, not repulsed by it's taste. Which was not coppery, but sweet, reminiscent of milk. Lyn went back into an easy sleep.

Satisfied that his victim remained unsuspecting, Lo Shii left Lyn to her dreams and went outside. He saw John guarding the door way of the ger with his huge body mass. Ziida was cradled in John's paws, woke groggily and asked mentally, 'You aren't sleeping inside?' Lo Shii shook his head. 'The stars are bright tonight, unlike home... Go back to sleep.' Ziida yawned and did just that, leaving Lo Shii for the world of dreams.

He followed soon after, dreams of unfulfilled prophecies and fates consuming his thoughts.

* * *

The next morning, Lyn woke up feeling slightly disoriented. 'What a strange dream,' she thought. 'Taliver bandits, a wolf, a raven and a shaman tactician. ...Hmm?' Lyn then noticed her dress wasn't connected at the collar. A hazy memory came to mind. Lo Shii pinning her down and biting—no, kissing her neck.

'But why would he do that? It'd make more sense if he kissed my forehead...' Lyn blushed at the endearing thought. 'Other than the fact that I don't know him at all, it was still an intense battle... I'd better go see if he's left yet...' Lyn retied the undone ties and wandered around, trying to find the shaman.

* * *

Lo Shii woke but kept his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the sun on him. Protected by his cloak that is.

John was still asleep, glad for the few extra hours. Ziida was hovering and keeping a lookout for early risers.

'What time is it?' Lo Shii asked Ziida. 'Morning, I'd say late morning.' 'Hmm, it's been awhile since we've fought in any battle. We were lucky they were stupid. Probably the newest generation?' 'It's your conspiracy theory Lo Shii.' 'I know.' The wind blew and silence overpowered them.

"Good morning, Lo Shii! Are you awake yet?" Lo Shii opened one eye to look at her. "Somewhat. Still a bit tired, but I think I'll be able to leave in an hour. Maybe."

Lyn looked surprised, "You want to leave already? I wanted to talk to you about the fight yesterday." Lo Shii closed his eye and yawned. "It was a good strategy, a bit risky since I didn't know how strong you were."

"Fair enough, but you have experience in the ways of war. I can see that. Could I travel with you?" At this, Lo Shii sat up quickly. "Is there anyone who looks after you? You look just around my age, 15 perhaps? Where were your parents anyways?" Lyn remained silent. "They were killed by the Taliver, weren't they?" Lyn nodded, "My mother and father...died six months ago. My people—the Lorca—they don't... I'm the last of my tribe. They attacked, and...killed so many people. The tribe was scattered, my father was our chieftain. I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young and the people are so old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would."

Lo Shii laid on the ground again, thinking. 'The waters are coming out soon...' 'Is John awake yet?' 'Give him a sharp jab or two.' Ziida swooped down and gave a peck at John's head. 'Owww... Is it time to leave yet, Lo?'

Lo Shii chose to rise slowly and whisper to Lyn, "Let your tears run and dry. I will not judge you by it."

The dam broke and the waters rushed out.

The shaman held the swordswoman in a close embrace, leaving her to her grief and sorrows. "Sniff...I'm sorry, I've been alone for so long... No, no more. I will shed no more tears."

"Shed your tears when you deem just. Focus on what you have, I am with you. You survived the Taliver bandits a second time. Should you not be glad? From now on, my sorrow is your sorrow, my tears are your tears. No one deserves to be hurt so severely and suffering so alone." Lo Shii let go of Lyn, thinking she was more stabilized emotionally.

"Thank you. But Mark, I want—I must become stronger! I need to avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't get stronger by sitting here alone. Mark, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!" Lyn descended to the ground and asked this while bowing her head.

Lo Shii didn't know how to approach this. 'John?' The wolf laid alert, his ears stood straightened slightly. 'You're growing a soft spot for her. Why not?' 'I am not!' Lo Shii groaned mentally. 'Ziida?' The raven remained silent, debating whether or not the swordswoman should travel with them.

'The wind of fate blows a strange direction for her. I have a feeling that we were meant to meet. If we don't help her...she will fail in her quest.' 'I sense that too... Alright, she comes with us but we won't tell her a thing.'

Lo Shii tapped Lyn on the shoulder and said, "We're equals, but I'll teach you how to be stronger...with time." He helped her up as she said, "You will? That's wonderful!"

Unexpectedly, (not really) Lyn hugged Lo Shii in thanks. "We'll be better off working together! You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it, right?"

Lo Shii, getting over the surprise, wheezed out. "Yea. Can you let me breathe now?" Lyn let go of Lo Shii and steadied him a bit. The animals laughed, or something akin to laughing. A strange sound that started the human's laughter also.

The shaman recovered first, being in nature very serious, and cleared his throat before speaking. "It's roughly a day's travel to get to Bulgar, right Lyn?" "Yes. But didn't you pass by that way?" Lo Shii froze, the raven and wolf stopped laughing and looked at each other.

"We went north to Ilia to see if they would hire a strategist. No luck. So we came back south to see if we could find any mercenary groups. It was purely good fortune that you found me collapsed." Lo Shii's lie made perfect sense to the outsider. "What about your provisions?"

"This big guy here," Lo Shii gestured at John, the huge wolf. "Ate most of it, he get's too lazy to hunt sometimes." John looked sheepish (which is strange for a wolf) at the explanation. "Ah," Lyn nodded, it made perfect sense.

"We leave in an hour for Bulgar! You two go hunting and we should pack everything in your ger. We'll need to sell or trade some of your stuff away. It'd be easier when we travel to not carry as much and worry about it being stolen." Lyn nodded in agreement. "Although we Saceans are nomadic, traveling light on an unknown journey is best."

Lo Shii thought quietly, 'Could she be the one to stop this cycle? Hmm... A strange wind indeed...'

* * *

Ziida jabbed at a rabbit, killing it instantly. The poor thing just popped it's head out of it's home when the unexpected blow came. Ziida stared at it for a moment, then picked it up to look for John. She called for him in her mind, 'John! Did you get the deer?'

A moment's silence until the reply came, 'Yea, I'll find you in a minute!' Ziida sighed mentally and flew towards a branch to wait for the wolf. 'John?' 'Yes, Z?' 'Do you think Lo Shii is falling for Lyn?' 'That's a bit early, Z. They've only known each other for about a day.' 'I'm just worried.' 'You always do, but he's our—what does he call it? ...Ni-san! He's not going to abandon us for her.' 'You're right...' '...Are you OK?' 'Never better or worse.'

John groaned, 'I just don't get it. You shouldn't need to ask me. You've known him longer than I have!' 'Yeah, but we don't really talk...' 'You were yesterday, a lot in fact.' 'Not that kind of talking! You know...deep stuff.' 'Like your perfect children together?' 'John-!' 'Face it, you love him. He knows. But he doesn't know how to react. Besides you guys are different species.' 'But Lo Shii has a plan to get us back to normal!' John stayed silent.

* * *

1412: So, the tactician's name is Lo Shii, but he chooses not to reveal his name...now why would that be? Find out in the next chapter (lie) next week! Updates will hopefully be weekly, if not, then within two weeks unless further notified. Updates will be on Saturdays (not including today, cuz' I am high after getting my H1N1 shot...somewhat XD) Obviously, my OCs are Lo Shii, Ziida and John.

Lo Shii: Am I a vampire?

1412: No...not exactly.

Lo Shii: I am, aren't I?

John: What about me?! I barely got to say anything!

Ziida: Same with me, why do we have such little roles?

1412: Sidekicks usually do have little roles ^^;

*stare of death from all three*

1412: What? You guys are talking animals! It's CLEAR that you guys are sidekicks of some sort!

Lo Shii: Then why can they talk?

1412: *shrugs* it's all in your head Lo Shii...

Lo Shii: They were humans turned into animals.

1412: ! Don't go telling the readers that! Don't you know what suspense and mystery is?!

Lo Shii: So? You made me into a vampire! There's so many stereotypes about them now! Like sparkling in the sun?

1412: How'd we get caught into talking about Twilight? (Stephenie Meyer) And if you were, I'd have put 'his skin sparkled like diamonds' in there when the sun touched you, now wouldn't I?

Lo Shii: You are a tricky author...

1412: Either way, you are NOT a vampire...or at least, that's what I'm saying for now, everyone will know...sometime in future chapters, or possibly in Eliwood's/Hector's part of the story. Pending, I think I'll go for Hector's side of the story, since he has more text (more about his closeness with his brother anyways, NOT IMPLYING YAOI) 

Here's what Lo Shii looks like - http : // slayer-1412 . deviantart . com/art/The-Tactician-145524521 (without spaces)

Now for the preview of the next chapter:

_The "apprentice" tactician Lo Shii and the young swordfighter Lyn. A strange pair on an even stranger journey. To prepare for the long road ahead, they go to Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae. Unbeknownst to Lyn, she will discover something that will altar her life forever._

_**Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate "Fate is a strange wind that brings with it, surprises."**_

_"Lyn," Lo Shii said suddenly. They had just finished setting up Lyn's ger for the night, not too far from Bulgar's walls._

_Lyn, surprised, asked, "Yes, Mark?" "I'm meeting a contact of mine tomorrow in Bulgar. Do you think you can buy the provisions? I think I have some spare items available for trade. If that's not enough, use this." Lo Shii handed a bag to Lyn, full of gold coins. "There's about 200 gold in there, so use it wisely."_

_"Should I buy any tomes?" "No... I'll explain that to you another time. Your sword is still durable, so just buying provisions are enough. Let's hope we'll get hired." "Right!" They walked towards their respected spaces to turn in for the night. Lo Shii to his animal friends and Lyn to her ger._

_But Lo Shii could not sleep._

_'Ziida, do you feel it?' Ziida, roused from her non-existent sleep, replied, 'Yes. What we do tomorrow has been predetermined. Do not go against it.' 'Let's hope our deaths aren't written for tomorrow then.'_

_The next day came quickly. Lo Shii and Lyn left their makeshift camp. "This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae. But you already knew that." Lyn explained as they walked through the gate and into the market._

_Lo Shii nodded, then pointed out a person in a heavy brown cloak. The person's face was obscured from Lyn's view, but Lo Shii knew who it was._

_"That's my contact, I'll see if I can find an appropriate mission. Be careful with the gold!" With that, Lo Shii disappeared into the crowd with the cloaked figure._


	2. Footsteps of Fate

1412: A Fire Emblem 7 (Rekka no Ken) fanfic with 3 of my own OCs. Everything else is owned by Nintendo.

Thank you ChaosHeroMark for the review! ^-^

The adventures of the mysterious tactician Mark (Lo Shii) and Lyn. (The first 10 chapters/tutorial part of the game)

Enjoy.

* * *

The "apprentice" tactician Lo Shii and the young swordfighter Lyn. A strange pair on an even stranger journey. To prepare for the long road ahead, they go to Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae. Unbeknownst to Lyn, she will discover something that will altar her life forever.

**Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate "Fate is a strange wind that brings with it, surprises."**

"Lyn," Lo Shii said suddenly. They had just finished setting up Lyn's ger for the night, not too far from Bulgar's walls.

Lyn, surprised, asked, "Yes, Mark?" "I'm meeting a contact of mine tomorrow in Bulgar. Do you think you can buy the provisions? I think I have some spare items available for trade. If that's not enough, use this." Lo Shii handed a bag to Lyn, full of gold coins. "There's about 200 gold in there, so use it wisely."

"Should I buy any tomes?" "No... I'll explain that to you another time. Your sword is still durable, so just buying provisions are enough. Let's hope we'll get hired." "Right!" They walked towards their respected spaces to turn in for the night. Lo Shii to his animal friends and Lyn to her ger.

But Lo Shii could not sleep.

'Ziida, do you feel it?' Ziida, roused from her non-existent sleep, replied, 'Yes. What we do tomorrow has been predetermined. Do not go against it.' 'Let's hope our deaths aren't written for tomorrow then.'

The next day came quickly. Lo Shii and Lyn left their makeshift camp. "This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae. But you already knew that, I'm guessing." Lyn explained as they walked through the gate and into the market.

Lo Shii nodded, then pointed out a person in a heavy brown cloak. The person's face was obscured from Lyn's view, but Lo Shii knew who it was.

"That's my contact, I'll see if I can find an appropriate mission. Be careful with the gold!" With that, Lo Shii disappeared into the crowd with the cloaked figure.

* * *

Once they were out of sight and in one of the many dark alleys of Bulgar, the cloaked figure suddenly stopped and pushed Lo Shii against the wall.

Only to meet thin air.

"Still as sharp as ever, Lo Shii." Remarked the figure. Lo Shii stepped from behind the figure and replied, "You are just to slow, if you were just a bit faster, I'd have some trouble." The figure turned around and wrapped his arms around the shaman. "Well met, at least you aren't an impostor of some sort." "You really need to act your age, or rather...your appearance." The cloaked figure drew back the hood to reveal teal coloured hair and bright crimson eyes, the same shade as Lo Shii's. "Please, I am far older than you are, several centuries at least!" "Well, are we going by time here, or...?" "Many things have happened to be sure, but a long time since I've been in these plain last. I have to say that it is shocking to see so many...buildings!" Lo Shii laughed softly, "By the way...where is your sister? Performing?" The boy nodded, "Here's our earnings from our performances here. You'll need it, no doubt." The tactician took the bag of gold, thanking the boy.

"Where should we meet up next? You should probably stay here no longer, lest they find you and us together." "I figure we should meet up in another country... Perhaps, Lycia?." "Do you have other friends there?" The boy shook his head. "No one to betray us then...unless they find our plans... Have you seen Ziida and John?" "Your 'pets'? No, they cannot be allowed inside Bulgar's walls, surely!" "No, they aren't... They'll escort you a short way out of Bulgar into a forest area. Stay there for the night, I'll see if I can meet up with you then." "Agreed, but who was that girl with you?" Lo Shii paused a moment, thinking how to word his answer, "A girl with a strange wind controlling her fate... I feel that she can help us…somehow..." The boy stared at the shaman, then said, "I trust your judgement, it's saved us many times. Let us hope she is the one to free us from...him."

They departed and went their separate ways.

* * *

Lyn watched as Lo Shii disappeared from view, and then started hunting for bargains and traded items for necessary provisions for any journey. 'I don't think we'll need to buy meat... We'll probably hunt most of it. Or the large animals will. I wonder how Mark came by them?-' "Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" Lyn's thoughts were disrupted, by the voice of a knight in green armor.

The knight rode on his sorrel horse towards her and dismounted. He tried to land in a fancy manner, but was lucky enough not to hurt himself. Lyn was about to go on her way when she heard the voice again. "Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favour me with your name Or better yet, your company?" She turned towards the green knight and said, "Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" "Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

"Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?" Lyn replied coldly. "Ooooh... You're even lovely when you're cruel." If Lo Shii hadn't arrived to meet Lyn again at that moment, she would've forcibly started a fight and knock some sense into the knight.

Lo Shii regarded the newcomer with a suspicious eye, "Is he your friend?" Lyn scoffed, "Hardly, let's go, Mark. I've nothing more to say to this lout." The strange pair left the green knight to wallow in his self pity. "Wait! Please..."

"Lyn, who was that man?" Lyn, still seeing red, replied angrily, "A leecher, I haven't seen him before though. He said he was from Caelin." "That's in Lycia, that's a long way, why would he be here?" "Nevermind him, do we have a job?" Lo Shii shook his head, "No such luck, my contact told me there has been bandit attacks, but they are so varied that it's hard to tell where they would strike next. He advised me to just go to Lycia and hope some lord will be kind enough to take in two more in their army." Lyn, fumed silently and said, "It's too bad there's only one entrance into Bulgar. That knight and his friend are blocking the gate."

* * *

A knight, in red armor and also atop a sorrel horse, rode towards his friend, "Sain! Hold your tongue!" Sain, cheered up and replied happily, "Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?" Kent scowled, "If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!" Sain brushed off the lecturing tone, "I know that. But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!" Kent stared at him. "What do you know of courtesy!?"

A shaman and a plainswoman came into view. "Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses..." Kent straightened up and lead his horse away from the gate. "Of course. My apologies..." Lyn, seeing how this knight took responsibility immediately, said, "Thank you. You, at least, seem honourable enough."

"Hm? Pardon me, but... I've feel we've met before." Kent started to look at Lyn with a more careful eye. "I beg your pardon?" Lyn was appalled. "Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" Lo Shii stepped in front of Lyn, so that he was between the fuming girl and the knights. "If you gentlemen would excuse us, we really must be on our way." He grabbed Lyn's hand and led her away from the two knights.

* * *

Kent called after the pair, "Wait, please! It's not like that." He stopped shouting and turned to Sain, "Sain, you lout!" Sain, confused, asked, "Huh? Not like that? I thought you were..." Kent sighed before shouting, "I am NOT you!! Come, we must follow her. I suspect she might be—" "Be what? She's our mission? You're joking!" Kent rode ahead after the two while Sain called out, "Wait!"

* * *

"Run!! We're being pursued! Could it be those knights from town?" Lo Shii shook his head. "These are bandits...and they're blood thirsty for some gold." A bandit appeared suddenly in front of them. "Ah!" "Heh heh hehhh... Aren't you a pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?" Lyn, surprised and shocked, asked, "What did you call me? ... Who are you?" Lo Shii took a defensive stance and shouted, "Back off, cur! We're willing to fight now and ask questions later!"

The bandit leader chuckled and said, "Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold... Time to die, darlin'! C'mon out, boys!" Four brigands suddenly appear, jumping out of the surrounding forest. "There's too many, Mark! But I won't give up to these bandits." "Let's even it out a bit, shall we?" Lo Shii whistled, while really calling for Ziida and John in his mind, 'Hurry and get the performers out of here; we're about to fight some bandits!'

"Hey! There she is!" Everyone, the bandits and their targets, turned this way and that. Wondering where the voice came from. "Huh?" "What's going on?" "Were there more people?" Slightly familiar to them, Lyn and Lo Shii whipped their heads towards the owner of that voice. "That sounds like—"

"Whew...Finally caught up... " said Sain, trying to catch his breath. "You there! Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!" Pointing at each of the bandits and shooting them a threatening glare.

Lyn's eyes widened in surprise, "You! You're from—" "We can discuss that later." Kent appeared on his horse which was trotting lightly. "It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!" Sain, wanting the spotlight of attention, shouted, "Stand back! I'll take care of this!"

"No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!" The plainswoman swung her sword dangerously, daring the knights to stop her. "Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing..." said Sain, looking dejected. Kent straightened up in his saddle and said, "I have a solution. You there, command us." He gestured to Lo Shii, then continued, "I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable, milady?" Lyn, seeing no other way to get rid of the knights nodded and said, "Yes, it is. Mark and I will lead! Let's go!"

And so the second battle of Lyn and Lo Shii's partnership began.

Sain, trying to steal the attention, shouted, "You! You are called Mark?" Lo Shii, intending to keep with the lie, nodded. "Let me attack first! I wish to impress my beauteous one!" Lo Shii raised an eyebrow at Lyn, who ignored Sain pointedly. "Hmm... attack the nearest brigand with your sword." Sain charged ahead after hearing the first part, ignoring the latter part of the command. He swung his lance, a green flash, but the brigand ducked and swiped at Sain with his axe. "Whoa! I missed!?" The knight in green completely ignored his new wound, instead astounded at the fact that he missed the bandit.

Kent called after his companion, "Sain! Why aren't you using your sword?" Sain, still ignoring his wound, answered Kent, "Swords used to be "heroic", but lances are now. A knight should look heroic, don't you think?" Kent shook his head and shouted, "If you don't take fighting more seriously, you're going to find yourself on the end of a blade!" Sain looked a bit sheepish and replied, "Truth be told, I...forgot to buy a sword."

Lyn, Kent and Lo Shii stared at the green knight, disbelief on Lo Shii's face. "Forgot? Or were you simply too busy dallying with the ladies?" Lyn nodded in agreement, looking self-righteous. Sain waved his arms around, "Don't be so mad! I'll be fine with a lance. I'm that good!" Lo Shii shook his head while Kent replied, "I'd prefer to rely on your skill, not your empty bragging!" Lo Shii noted John and Ziida had arrived, and suggested, "Kent, do you have a spare blade?" Kent looked a bit surprised, "Yes, but what do you plan to do with it?" "My raven can take it to–Sain, was it?—as long as it's iron." The red knight handed the sword to Lo Shii, who then tied it to Ziida's claws. Sain, noting the bird and whom it came from, shouted, "My thanks, Kent!"

Kent did not bother replying. He turned to Lo Shii, and said, "Mark! Allow me to make up for my companion's blunder." "Attack the same guy Sain missed with your sword. He won't be expecting you now." A quick charge and equally fast slash, the axe came hurtling through the air. "Now, let's deliver the final blow!"

Lo Shii nodded towards Lyn and she went after the brigand, not expecting the swordswoman to deliver the killing blow. A death wound perfectly executed at his stomach area. He bleed to death, unable to move. The rest of the bandits picked up the pace and began to advance.

Sain, desperate for the attention, shouted at Lo Shii, "Mark! I failed you once before, but give me another chance... I'll not fail you again!" Lo Shii sprinted ahead to give Sain his orders. "Go after the brigand in the forest, use your sword this time!" Sain rode ahead, trying to cleave through a branch to attack the brigand. The bandit ducked the sword swing and counterattacked. Sain barely moved away in time, "Gah!"

Kent, worried about his clumsy companion, shouted, "Sain! Are you all right?" Sain, took a few breaths before replying, "Yes, I am. I was able to dodge in time. I can't believe he evaded my sword stroke so easily." The red knight facepalmed and said, "Look closely. The enemy is hidden in the woods, the branches make it difficult to attack straight on, don't they?" Sain looked around, actually taking in the surroundings before replying, "You're right. I was so focused on attacking... I didn't see." Lyn and Lo Shii stared at the careless knight again, Kent shouted at him, "Your lack of attention may someday cost you your life!" "Fine! I understand already!" "If you truly understand, then act like it!" Sain muttered under his breath, "He's going to grow old before his time."

'John,' Lo Shii thought, 'Go distract that brigand and I'll send Kent to back you up. Ziida, can you come back to where Lyn and I are?' 'No problem, Lo.' 'In a minute.' John rushed forward, surprising the brigand with a swipe at his legs. "Kent, attack the brigand my wolf is attacking!"

Lyn and Lo Shii watched the animals follow their unheard order. "Why didn't we split up like last time?" Lo Shii replied quickly, "Simple, I don't know if they can each take down a bandit. Their knightly training would be much more different than what you learned, fending for yourself on the plains. If anything, it's easy to see that Kent has good skill with his sword. Sain has the strength to back up his lance. However, Sain is a careless idiot and Kent is by the book. I'd trust Kent to follow his orders more than Sain."

* * *

John sprinted, trying to hone his natural instincts and get his blood boiling. 'Savage wolf, speed faster than the eye can see, fangs tearing flesh, claws shredding it into lovely strips of ribbons.' John thought this like a mantra, trying to bring out his bloodlust and savagery. 'These guys are chumps! I could've killed them in my sleep!'

Ziida invaded his thoughts, 'If you kill them by snoring, you mean. Once you fall asleep, a parade of berserkers can't wake you up!' 'Aww, cut me some slack, Z. I can handle myself.' If Ziida could roll her eyes, she would've. As it was, she could only think this, 'Pffft!' A raspberry, really immature.

Lo Shii joined in, 'Bicker later, we still have four bandits to kill. John, fake left, go behind the tree and strike him down!'

John followed the directions and gave the bandit a nice giant claw swipe near the legs. The leg, from the knee-down, separated while the bandit fell. A flash of a blade and he fell lifeless, his head hanging on a tree, hair tangled with the branches.

The red knight wiped the blood off his sword and thanked the wolf. "Your help was greatly appreciated, noble beast." John felt very happy at the compliment, 'See, he called me a "noble beast". Someone here recognizes good help.' 'Just don't grow a big head while you're at it.' 'Let him have his compliment, Ziida. It's been a while since he's run that fast.' 'Fine.'

* * *

"It seems those knights can handle that bandit." Lo Shii shrugged, "They'll gain some experience at least. We should focus on that brigand coming our way right now." "To the forest area over there?" Lyn pointed towards a forest area. '...Ziida, can you tell the difference from that forest area to this one or another?' 'Nope, must be a Sacean thing.' The pair ran towards Lyn's direction, Ziida perched on the tree they had marked.

A shout of directions and commands from the bandit leader was heard. "He sounds like he's pass the river. There's still one bandit unaccounted for, probably near the leader." A caw from Ziida and Lo Shii corrected himself, "Sorry, two unaccounted for. But I think that one is going against Kent." He whistled and Ziida came at his call.

Lo Shii took a piece of parchment from inside his cloak along with a quill. He quickly scribbled the orders for Kent; using Ziida as a messenger. After sending the commands, Lo Shii turned to Lyn, "Do you think Sain has a vulnerary?" Lyn shook her head, the shaman continued, "Guess that means he needs your extra vulnerary then. Sain!"

"Yes? Sain the gallant man of Caelin. That's me!" Came a shout from the southern direction. Lyn shouted with Lo Shii, "Do you have a vulnerary?" Sounds of frantic searching before the expected reply came: "No, I also just discovered I'm injured! What a cad I am! To wrinkle the lady's perfect brow with worry for me." Lyn gave Lo Shii a look that said: Are you sure he's a knight?

She shouted, "If you can still praise others without any pause. I would think you not need any healing." Sain panicked, shouting and wooing at the same time, "No, wait! I'll take it! Please! The healing power of love awaits with yon angel! Mark! Tarry no longer!"

Lo Shii sighed and asked Lyn to give him the vulnerary. "I'll give this to him and you go start fighting that bandit up ahead. I'll finish him off once Sain gets his 'healing power of love'. Alright?" "Yes, Mark!" Lyn sped away to ambush the bandit just as Sain came galloping into the clearing with gratitude clear on his features. Snatching the healing tincture from Lo Shii's hands and drinking it like it was the only water to quench his thirst. His earlier wound from the bandit, a slash near his abdomen, started healing and stopped bleeding. The skin stitched itself together to leave a slight scar.

Sain finished his drink and stored the vulnerary in his pack. He turned and thanked empty air. "You have my gratitude, my angel. I--eh?" The green knight finally noticed that Lyn was not with Lo Shii. "Mark—" "Yeah, I sent Lyn ahead to deal with another bandit. Stay here and don't hurt yourself." Lo Shii then thought, 'Ziida, go help John and Kent kill that bandit. That leaves two still alive, so you guys can eat the two that we defeated earlier.' 'OK!' 'Thanks, Lo!'

The shaman ran towards the sound of clashing weapons. He saw a blur of blue mixed with the forest scenery, occasionally with a flash of blood. He muttered a curse, summoned the blades of dark magic, and sent the ball of evil at the bandit.

The brigand's wounds from Lyn were nothing compared to the blades of darkness. The dark magic consumed life energy as it slashed the brigand. Constantly moving and cutting endlessly, it left open wounds with a burning feeling of intense heat.

Needless to say, he died within minutes of being hit.

When he heard no more gasps of pain, Lo Shii snapped his fingers and ended the curse. He asked John, 'Is your fight over?' 'Yeah, he wasn't even that tough! Lo...can I eat now?' 'Yes, I think these guys can handle the chief bandit just fine.' 'Alright! C'mon, Z! Feast time!' 'Way ahead of you John.'

"Mark!" Lo Shii's attention was drawn to the swordswoman. "What kind of dark magic was that? I've neither seen nor heard of anything like it!" Lo Shii replied a lie he had rehearsed many times: "It's a family secret, my great-great-great-grandfather's grandfather discovered it. Certain malicious and evil spirits can be compelled to form themselves into weapons. That's what true elder, or dark magic, is. The curse I just used is not written, it's very…picky about it's user. There are two other curses like it...but I'd be insulting the spirits if I used them on simple brigands. That's why I don't need to use tomes, if I can use these three curses, it means I've mastered dark magic and have no use of tomes."

"So you come from a long line of shamans?" "You could say that... I am the only living son left in my family. My father, mother and brothers have been consumed by the darkness... They merely subexist, a living death, you could say." 'Lo Shii! You needn't need to tell her so many lies!' Lo Shii's conscience was ignored, and the raven returned to her meal. Albeit, unhappy and suddenly angry at the dead corpses.

A shout of orders and a barrage of cursing came from the bandit leader. Interrupting Lo Shii's thoughts, "Lyn, this battle is not over yet, so perhaps later...?" "Yes, you're right." "Kent! Use a vulnerary before crossing the river!" Knowing the red knight would actually have the healing tincture, the tactician focused on the green knight and swordswoman. "Sain! Scout the eastern area to see how many bandits are still alive!" "Charge!!" Came a shout from the south. Lyn and Lo Shii both jumped when they heard the thundering of hooves, luckily growing fainter within moments...

A silence overpowered them. "…He's going to knock the bandit down, isn't he?" Lo Shii nodded in agreement. A shout of surprise confirmed Sain's action. "That brigand must be at least half-dead now...Kent! Are you across the river?" "Yes I am, Mark! All that's left is their leader!" Lo Shii thought for a moment before shouting his next commands. "Stand close enough to engage in combat but DO NOT attack him! Wait for Lyn, Sain and me to get there and finish him off." Clashing of weapons could be heard as Sain fought with the bandit he had run over. He had just delivered the final stroke to his chest, right through the right lung, when Lyn and Lo Shii had reached him. "The battle is nearly won, let's go!" The three hurried across the bridge, seeing the bandit leader red with angry and his veins bulging.

"Accursed knights, always tampering in others' affairs!" The bandit leader screamed in rage, ready to tear apart the ones who defeated his gang so quickly. Lo Shii taunted him, "Two knights, a swordswoman and a shaman against only you. Your move, if you have one." The brigand cursed under his breath and viciously swung at Kent. Kent dodged the move easily and counter-attacked. Lyn slipped in and struck the leader in the abdomen, cutting as deep as she could with her strength before Lo Shii rescued her and Sain finished him off.

"Blast... There was only...supposed to be a lone...girl..." muttered the fallen leader. His eyes rolled back into his head as he died. "That's the last of them! Amazing teamwork everyone!" Lyn seemed pretty happy that everyone had survived the battle in a spectacular fashion. "Nothing like an exercise of the mind, is it?" "And now for these knights of Lycia. You were going to share your story with me?"

Kent stepped forward, "Yes, we have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone." Lo Shii interrupted, "Lycia is the country beyond the mountains, isn't it? This person must be pretty important." "Yes, we've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 16 years ago." This time Lyn interrupted, "Madelyn?" "Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. The marquess was heartbroken when she had left, eventually declaring that he had no daughter."

Lo Shii thought quietly for a moment, 'John, Ziida, do you guys want to hear this?' 'We can hear just fine, Lo. But it sounds like something big.' 'This was predetermined…we couldn't have changed any of this.' 'Still, you guys better check on the dancer and the musician. We need to make sure they're safe...for now.' Hearing running paws and flapping wings inside his mind, he focused on the story presented to him.

"But this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 15 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis, the same as the marquess' wife, who passed away at an early age."

Lo Shii commented, "Guess you forgot to tell me something, eh, Lyn?" Sain continued their tale, ignoring the comment, "That she should bear this name thawed the marquess' heart. Now his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once, which is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter... We only learned of this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar." Sain stopped, his voice grave and solemn, surprisingly. "But we also learned that all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives, we heard that she was living alone on the plains..." Kent paused, unsure how to continue, "I... I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis."

Lyn's eyes were unfocused as she tried to comprehend what she was hearing. She asked vaguely, "Why would you think that..." Kent interrupted, "Your resemblance to your late mother is remarkable." Lo Shii and Lyn both wore surprise on their faces, "Did you know my mother?" Kent shook his head, "I'm sorry to say I've never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

Lyn looked away, walking towards the river, and stopped at the water, away from the two knights and the shaman. "To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents... I was Lyndis. It's all so strange, I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis... I never thought I would hear that name again..." The red and green cavaliers remained in a respectful silence. Lo Shii coughed lightly and reminded her, "Lyn...that bandit called you Lyndis too..." Shocked, Lyn turned to face the men, Kent asked Lo Shii, "What? How could he have—" Sain interrupted, "...He was a henchmen of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" "Lundgren? Who's that?" "Is he the heir to the Caelin throne?" Kent nodded, "He's the marquess' younger brother. Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever, making Lord Lundgren heir to the title." Sain continued, "To be blunt, milady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."

"That's—But I have no interest in inheriting any title!" "Lyn...if you meet with your grandfather, he'd surely give you the throne of Caelin over Lundgren." Sain added, "Mark is right, Lundgren is not the man to believe that you won't take away his inheritance. I believe the attempts on your life will persist." Lyn, overwhelmed by everything she had just heard, asked, "What should I do?" "Accompany us to Caelin, continuing on this way is dangerous." Suggested Kent. Lyn replied dejectedly, "I feel I have little choice, I'll go with you."

Lo Shii remained silent for a moment, "Well...you better start packing if you're going to Caelin, Lyn. Roughly three months travel...Non-stop or at a slow pace?" "We can discuss that as soon as milady is done packing." Kent replied. "But it is getting late, we should probably leave on the morrow." Sain stretched and began to climb on his horse. Kent pulled him back down, "We'll stay on guard at your camp site, in case there are any other assassins." Sain stared at Kent, "But the inn..." "We've no time for your wooing with the bar maids." Sain continued to look pathetic as the two knights rode to the tactician and swordswoman's campsite.

Lo Shii whistled, but he didn't need to. John and Ziida had returned and were waiting faithfully in the forest area just beyond the gate to Bulgar. The group continued in silence, with whimpers from the green knight and the occasional exasperated sigh from the red knight.

The afternoon faded into evening, the knights made themselves comfortable and set up a guard schedule at Kent suggestion. Lo Shii had the first shift and was found sitting with his back against a tree. John was at his legs, feigning sleep but ears alert, hearing everything. Ziida perched on the lower branches of the same tree, also feigning sleep. Lyn sneaked towards Lo Shii when the other two knights were asleep.

"Mark...I'm sorry. This changes everything... so what will you do now?" Lo Shii opened one eye, similar to what he had done this morning, it seemed so long ago now to him. He answered, "It's your choice, milady. I'm pretty sure I'm no longer your equal, but I did promise to train you. Would you let me back out of my promise?" "You...want me to decide? Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but... It's going to be so dangerous..."

Lo Shii opened both eyes and stared at her hard, "It's going to be dangerous? I think I'm more dangerous than anything we'd meet out here. That's including my wolf and raven, of course." "You'll come? Are you sure?" "A promise is a promise, right? Besides, Saceans can't go back on their words, and I don't like to either." Lyn hugged Lo Shii again, then had let go quickly. "Thank you, Mark! Let me ask once again for your friendship and your aid." She then left him, peace in her mind.

But not in his.

'Predetermined, eh, Ziida?' 'Yes...but the fates are not done with her...the spirits are calling out to her...I see a sword of great power…' 'A sword? Hmm... I can only think of the Mani Katti in Sacae...unless you mean the legendary weapons?' 'No...it's make is like Sacean swords...but gifted with the power of the spirits.' 'We'll find out soon, I think... John.' 'Yea, Lo?' 'Did I make the right choice? Joining with her?'

John sneaked a look at him, 'You should follow your heart.' Lo Shii struck him on the head hard, knowing it didn't hurt the wolf. 'Logic makes more sense than emotions! Hmph...Ziida?' 'It was predetermined by fate...but she will become strong one day...maybe too strong .' 'She's a good person...but power is malicious and crafty...'

'Lo, you didn't eat much for dinner...' 'That's because I'm going to feed on Sain, the sooner I have a good hold on him, the better...' 'Lo Shii! I thought you said yester-' 'It doesn't matter now, the more people that join us, the more I need to know and control...' 'And how many people have you controlled?' 'Completely? Only a few at a time, you guys know that. I don't want our tracks to be found, alright?' 'But-!' 'Enough's enough. I think it's time to change the guard...time to wake Sain up.'

Lo Shii crept towards Sain, intent on waking him up after feeding on him. Sain tried to knock Lo Shii away, but as soon as the cavalier looked into the shaman's eyes he fell into a trance. His lifeless movements made him a human doll as Lo Shii finished up. Lo Shii ended the knight's trance and sent him to sleep. Kent suddenly woke up, surprising Lo Shii.

"Mark, why isn't Sain awake?" Lo Shii shrugged, "He won't wake up, I've been prodding him for a while... Why are you awake?" Kent started to get up and put his armor on. "I'm a light sleeper by nature, too anxious to sleep I suppose." Lo Shii nodded, "Well, a lot of things did happen today... You don't mind if I sleep with my animals, do you?" "No...although I am a bit curious about how you came upon them." "It's a long story, I might tell you someday, Kent. Night." "Good night, have a restful sleep."

As soon as the tactician was sure the knight stood guard. He slipped away, unseen with his animals, towards the forest area to meet with his cloaked friend and his sister. They appeared to be sleeping, but were alert to every sound in their surroundings. "Peace, it's me." The boy and girl jumped up to greet the shaman, the girl spoke, "We thought you were never going to come..." "I'll have to tell you that the girl I'm traveling with...she is actually an heiress to the Caelin throne." The sibling's eyes widened in surprise.

Lo Shii continued, "We should meet up in Caelin then, roughly three months from now. Think we can do it?" "Well..." "It is a long way though..." "Suppose you two travel ahead of us with John? I'll send Ziida to check up on you, every morning and every night when we break or make camp. If anything is wrong, they'd be able to tell me immediately and I'll help you." "Thank you, Lo Shii." "What did we do to have a friend like you?" The shaman turned away, focusing on the stars above. "Who knows? Fate seems to like doing this to me." "Lo Shii, I--." "Save your thanks when that blackheart is dead. I'd better go, before they realize I've slipped away. Take care." The girl and boy nodded, they quickly packed their few possessions into their packs. They then sat on John's back, the girl riding in front and her brother behind her. Neither had looked back to see the tactician run back to his own camp.

The rest of the night was filled with dreams that the shaman could not make sense of.

* * *

1412: I did warn everyone that updates will hopefully be weekly. But it seems updates will be on Saturdays or Sundays pending if I'm unavailable on Saturdays ^^; Curious and curiouser, who is that mysterious contact that Lo Shii had met? (Very obvious to those who have played the game and finished -;;; )

Ziida: So I can see the future?

1412: Yes and no, more like a good idea of what will happen.

Ziida: ...So I just make really good guesses?

1412: ... (refuses to comment)

John: I've been reduced to a pack animal! TAT

1412: *stares* when did your vocabulary get better? Anyways, text from game used was shortened to have the more important detail in...may need to edit this chapter later

Here's what Lo Shii looks like - http : // slayer-1412 . deviantart . com/art/The-Tactician-145524521 (without spaces)

Now for the preview of the next chapter:

_A small altar lies on the outskirts of Bulgar. This ancient temple, sacred to the people of Sacae, has long been known for its powerful bond to the world of spirits. Before starting their journey, our travelers come here to pray for their well-being. At this altar, Lyn's hand is directed to a grand inheritance.  
_

_**Chapter 2: Sword of Spirits "****In my hands, this blade is strong.****"**_

_The next morning, Kent was unhappy with Sain, as he had never woken up for his shift the night before._

_His punishment for that was three nights of standing guard by himself, no shifts for sleep at all._

_Lo Shii did not feel a bit guilty at all. Grinning inside his mind while looking indifferent in reality, knowing that Sain needed to be punished for harassing Lyn somehow. At least, that is what he had heard from Lyn._

_Lyn, however, led the group not towards the mountains towards Caelin. Instead, she led them not too far from Bulgar. Lyn suddenly stopped, "Mark, hold a moment, and allow me a short detour. There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey." Sain, seeing the altar, replied, "Oh! How quaint!" Kent commented, "The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed."_

_Inside the temple, it was anything but quaint and filled with worshipers._


	3. Sword of Spirites

1412: A Fire Emblem 7 (Rekka no Ken) fanfic with 3 of my own OCs. Everything else is owned by Nintendo.

Thank you ChaosHeroMark for the review! ^-^

The adventures of the mysterious tactician Mark (Lo Shii) and Lyn. (The first 10 chapters/tutorial part of the game)

Enjoy.

* * *

A small altar lies on the outskirts of Bulgar. This ancient temple, sacred to the people of Sacae, has long been known for its powerful bond to the world of spirits. Before starting their journey, our travelers come here to pray for their well-being. At this altar, Lyn's hand is directed to a grand inheritance.

**Chapter 2: Sword of Spirits "****In my hands, this blade is strong.****"**

The next morning, Kent was unhappy with Sain, as he had never woken up for his shift the night before.

His punishment for that was three nights of standing guard by himself, no shifts for sleep at all.

Lo Shii did not feel a bit guilty at all. Grinning inside his mind while looking indifferent in reality, knowing that Sain needed to be punished for harassing Lyn somehow. At least, that is what he had heard from Lyn.

Lyn, however, led the group not towards the mountains towards Caelin. Instead, she led them not too far from Bulgar. Lyn suddenly stopped, "Mark, hold a moment, and allow me a short detour. There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey." Sain, seeing the altar, replied, "Oh! How quaint!" Kent commented, "The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed."

Inside the temple, it was anything but quaint and filled with worshipers.

* * *

A dark-eyed mercenary with slightly spiked brown hair threatened the priest in charge of the altar, "Old man! Stay where you are, and hold your tongue!" The priest stood bravely, "Threaten me as you will, but I'll not give up the Mani Katti. The Mani Katti is a sacred blade, under divine protection. It cannot be removed from it's place of rest!"

The mercenary snorted, "You're a fool, old man. What good is a sword, if you can not use it?" In shock, the priest questioned, "Use it? In combat? Sacrilege!" The old priest moved in front of the sword, shielding it from the sword user. The mercenary stared hard at the priest, and boasted, "Sacrilege? I am Glass! The gods fear my name! My swordplay is peerless! And if I want this sword, then this sword I shall have! Now, get out of my way!" He pushed the priest away from the sword, and held it up in the light.

"This is it! It's more magnificent than I'd imagined! This sword was made for a swordsman of my skill." Pleased that the Mani Katti was in his hands, Glass tried to take it from it's sheath, "Hmm? What's this? I can't... draw the sword... from it's scabbard?"

"The spirits of the blade have judged you. You have been found wanting. They have rejected you." Said the voice from the floor, the mercenary turned to him, "What? Listen, you senile old fool, if you value your own life, you'll get out of my sight!!!" The priest, surprisingly quick, hurried behind a door and locked it. Leaving the mercenary cursing, he yelled at the rafters, "Miserable spirits! I care nothing for you! I'll tear this altar down stone by stone!"

* * *

The group was heading for the entrance, a loud shout from within the temple, "I am Glass The gods fear my name! My swordplay is peerless! And if I want this sword, then this sword I shall have! Now, get out of my way!" The tactician looked at the knights and the swordswoman in question, "What was that-?" A middle-aged woman interrupted him, "I beg your pardon, milady. Are you headed east? To the altar?" Lyn, answered her question with a nod. The woman looked relived and said, "Then you must hurry and help the priest there. I saw a band of ruffians head in there not long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!"

Lyn's eyes widened in shock, "The Mani Katti... They're going to steal it? I cannot allow this to happen!" The Caelin knights were silent, ignorant of the sword's history. Lo Shii, however, realized this was the sword that Lyn was to take and use; for it was rightfully hers.

The woman, interrupted Lo Shii's thoughts and pleaded, "You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him!" With her piece said, she hurried for her own home, intent on barricading the door in case the bandits decide to raid the surrounding area. Lyn was in deep thought, muttering under her breath.

The green knight tapped her on the shoulder, "Lyndis, what are you planning?" Kent added, "If you hope to go to the priest's aid, you'll need to prepare." Lo Shii stayed silent.

"You're right... " Lyn agreed, but then turned to Lo Shii for direction, "Say, Mark... There are some homes to the south of us. Perhaps we should go there and question the residents." Lo Shii looked at the three houses not too far from them, "OK...let's leave our packs here, since it's unlikely anyone's going to steal our stuff while we're fighting. Lyn, go visit that house that woman just went into. Sain and Kent, come with me!" Lo Shii paused and looked around, the gestured to the animals, "You two go scout the area, go!"

Everyone took off following their orders from Lo Shii. Even Sain, surprisingly, did not rush ahead to attack the bandit.

* * *

When Lyn reached the house, the woman was busy trying to lock the house from the outside. "Excuse me! Can you tell me more about the temple?" The woman turned to face Lyn in surprise, "Say, aren't you the... Oh! You're going to help the priest!" Happy that someone was going to protect them from the bandits, she continued, "Well, perhaps you could benefit from something I saw earlier... The bandits may have the main entrance guarded. However, one of the altar's walls is cracked and in poor repair. You might be able to create another entrance by hitting that section with your weapons. We're all counting on you!" Satisfied that there was another way into the temple, Lyn stood there and waited for Lo Shii's next orders.

* * *

'Why'd you send her to the house?' Lo Shii remained silent. Ziida spoke up, 'This must be that sword!' Lo Shii chose not to comment, concentrating on the up coming bandit. 'C'mon, Lo! Tell us what to do already!' This brought an unexpected reply. 'I need to work on my swordplay.' 'What?! Just use the dark magic!' 'And the knights would see you use blades instead of magic.'

Lo Shii shook his head at Ziida's exclamation, explaining, 'The more I use them, the worser my skill in using swords will be. Besides, the spirits are hungry and wish to devour more...possibly going as far as to take over this body of mine.' The raven remained silent, gliding through the air. The wolf barked a question, 'Lo! Should I distract him?' A nod from the shaman and he took off quickly.

Darting left and right nimbly, the bandit's eyes followed the movements as close as he could. Avoiding a swipe from the wolf by leaping backwards. He didn't see the knights sneak up on him from behind. If he had, he certainly didn't expect the blades that ended his life coming from them. Both swords cut his thick neck, beheading him instantly.

He fell down dead, a loud thud muffled by the soft grass, his eyes rolled around lifelessly inside their sockets.

"Good teamwork, guys. Now, what's wrong with this wall?' Lo Shii started to examine the temple wall while the knights wiped their swords to clean the blood. Lo Shii also heard nothing, the other bandits beyond the steep hills did not know of their assailants beyond. As their friend had died without much noise, they remained ignorant.

The cavaliers, satisfied that his weapons were stainless, put away their swords and looked at Lo Shii expectantly. Lo Shii took out a piece of parchment and scribbled a few orders for Lyn and thought, 'Ziida, give this to Lyn, she might know what we can do with this crack.' The raven obliged, took the orders and flew away, over the wall, towards the noblewoman. The wolf and knights continued to look at the shaman expectedly.

'We better start weakening that wall...unless you want to fight the bandits beyond?' 'Pfft, I could—' 'Kill them in your sleep, well?' 'It might be better if the others fought the bandits more? You're training them, aren't you?' 'Glad you can see it my way, John.' '!' If the wolf could look shocked, he would've. 'Got you there, didn't I?' 'Yeah, but Lo...' 'Yes?' 'About Ziida...' 'We'll talk about your love life later, all right?' 'Th-That's not what I-!!' If the wolf could blush, he would've, as it was, he could only pace about nervously.

They didn't see Ziida come flying back with a reply from Lyn.

A shout from the green knight interrupted their silence. "Mark! My angel asks that you attack the crack in the wall!" Both human and animal sweatdropped in anime fashion, when Kent added in, "Our horses can not pass through those steep hills to the south. It'd be best if you and Lady Lyn go that way. We'll catch up after making a new entrance."

In reply, Lo Shii ordered, "Kent, you and Sain take turns breaking the wall. Lyn and I will attack the bandits near the entrance." In his mind, he called for Ziida to distract the brigands. 'We need a distraction, they'll be easy kill after that.' 'Got it.' She was visible to Lo Shii and John for a second before she disappeared behind the two steep hills south of them.

"Mark!" The shaman turned to see Lyn running towards him, panting heavily. "How many brigands are beyond the hills?" "I'd say there'd be two or three guards, I'll go first, you follow after. My raven is distracting them right now so we can ambush them properly. A nod and the tactician, with his wolf, started to run up the hill. They could soon see Ziida darting here and there, pecking and buffeting the wind in the brigands' faces. The two enemy units were so distracted that the ambush followed through perfectly. John tackled the one closest to him and Lo Shii slit the throat of the further one with the knives he used earlier. He hid them as soon as the bandit fell, wiping them hurriedly on the grass before sheathing.

Lyn never saw them, she took her time going up the steep hills, then attacked the bandit that John had tackled. A few sword slashes later and the two enemies were dead. Ziida gave a caw and flew east, towards the last brigand.

"Lyn, there's still one more guarding the entrance. You should attack him, I need to rest my legs. Us magic users aren't used to running around so much..." "All right, he'll not see me coming." She slipped away and hid in the shadows of the temple. Ziida circled the forest, as if the natural predator of the forest.

The bandit, kept his eyes open for any movement, moving back and forth quickly. But not quick enough, a slash near his lower left arm surprised him. Another cut and he fell to the forest floor. Lyn finished him off after that.

When the shaman had reached the swordswoman, a loud crack and a sound of surprise mixed with a grunt was heard. Lo Shii commented, "Sounds like Kent broke the wall and Sain charged right in. Let's hope that's the last bandit inside. Can you see the leader?" Lyn nodded, "He a mercenary, he doesn't look that powerful..."

The tactician thought for a moment before shouting, "Kent, finish off that bandit! Sain! Stand right beside the leader with your lance! I doubt he's willing to move a few steps to attack you!" He turned to Lyn, "Let's go! The battle is nearly won!" "Yes!" The two ran in to witness the knight's skirmish.

Kent steered his horse left in time for the bandit's attack to miss. Then, moved back into position and loped the brigand's head off. Leaving a bleeding stump and a bloody mess.

Sain was drinking a vulnerary when Glass leapt up to attack him. The boss nearly hit him when he dashed right, only getting a small cut. "Whoa! That was close!" Sain poked the wound to see how deep it was. The cut was barely a scratch.

"Glass, you call yourself peerless, but you can't even hit a careless cavalier. It's your move, if you have one." The mercenary turned towards the taunting voice, sneered and sat back on the throne. "Who do you think you are? What chance do you think you have against me?" The shaman sighed before giving out his orders. "More than you think. Sain and Kent, spear him! Lyn, finish him off." Sain struck Glass under the left arm while Kent twisted the sword away. Sain doubled Glass and Lyn suddenly appeared to stab the mercenary in the lungs.

With those three blows, Glass muttered a quick curse and his dying words, "You... You... Urr... urgh..." He fell to his knees, leaving a blood splattered throne. The group stared at the remains for a moment more, then took the bodies outside. "We should find the priest and assure his safety. But let's burn the bodies first...and leave some for the animals to feed on."

Before they could pile the bodies and burn them. The priest came out of the locked room, surprising the group. "Ah, your clothing... Are you of the Lorca tribe?" said the old man. Lyn turned and replied, "I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?" "Thanks to you, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude."

'This is going to be interesting...Ziida, you and John can eat, I doubt they'd notice your disappearance. Remember to check up on our performer friends." John and Ziida slipped outside as nimble as they could to enjoy their "meal". Going out by the "new entrance", made courtesy of Kent and Sain, it needed a bit of polishing before people would think of it as one. Lyn asked the priest, "Is the sword safe?" The priest turned to her, not willing to sit on the bloodied throne. "Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away. Until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn. Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey."

Lyn's features brightened with joy, "Oh, thank you so much!" The priest put the Mani Katti in her hands...

And the sword started glowing softly.

Everyone was surprised, even the priest. Lyn, started to say, "What? Did-- The sword... It's... glowing." "Ah. Hm... It's the power of the spirits. Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you." The swordswoman turned to the holy man again, "What does that mean?

Lo Shii answered instead, "Basically, he means that you are the Mani Katti's rightful owner. You are to weild this sword." Lyn turned back to the glowing sword, and whispered in awe, "No... I can't... I couldn't..." The old man shook his head, "It is the sword's wish. If you require proof, draw it from its sheath."

Lyn took the Mani Katti's handle...and pulled it out of it's sheath. "Um... It came out... effortlessly." The priest whispered, as if what was happening was merely a dream. "I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands." Lyn did a double-take, "My...sword?"

The old man nodded, "It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on." Lyn looked back at the glowing sword and sheathed it, "Yes... Yes, sir!" The knights and tactician said their farewells and then left the temple, going back to pick up their hastily discarded camp packs. Sain remarked, "So this is the Mani Katti. A blade with no equal."

Lo Shii, worried for his friends thought, 'John, Ziida.' 'Yes?' 'What is it, Lo?' 'Are you with them?' 'Yeah, are you coming later?' 'Maybe...' Knowing the siblings would be alright with a wolf and raven, he continued walking.

"This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae... in my hand." Lyn touched the sword again to make sure it wasn't a dream or some hallucination. "It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales... Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners." Kent commented, "And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis... I felt something extraordinary." Lyn, embarrassed, said, "Stop it! I... I'm nothing special!" Ziida and John scoffed inside Lo Shii's mind, 'Yeah right! She's a noble, isn't she? That has to mean something!' 'You two still listening in?' 'Lo, flute tooter and dancer don't really like talking, remember?' 'I'll meet with you two later, Ziida, can you fly back?' 'On my way.'

Lo Shii shook his head and clucked his tongue, "Fate tends to be like that, Lyn. It's your sword, these two certainly can't use it. I think the Mani Katti shares a bond of some sort with you. And it fits your grip, doesn't it?" Lyn turned away, speaking to no one in particular, "It... does feel right in my hand. A blade that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that." Then she turned to the shaman, "Look at it, Mark. This is the Mani Katti. This is... my sword. I must care for it well." "That you should...now let's try to make use of the day before it's over! We should start training and practicing. The bandit groups we've faced so far were weak... They probably were new to the profession." "But—" "No, Sain. Even you must realize that those bandits were extremely unskilled." Everyone shot a death glare at Sain to make sure he got it.

In terms of skill, he didn't.

They split up into sparring partners: Kent and Sain against Ziida; and Lyn with Lo Shii. Kent worked on his shielding and dodging, while Sain tried his best to knock Ziida down using a large stick they had found in the forest area nearby, and defend himself quickly to her counter attacks. Ziida tried her best to catch the red cavalier off-guard and with her pecks and jabs. With Sain, she tried training both hers and Sain's aim, which he was lacking.

He mostly hit Kent when trying to hit Ziida.

Lyn, however, had tried to talk Lo Shii out of training with her. "Mark, your magic is powerful...it's just...too slow compared to my sword strokes." She looked apologetic, but Lo Shii didn't give in. "Well...I can help you work on defence." The swordswoman, surprised, asked, "How? Surely you can't wield a sword! You can't possibly fight me on equal terms!" The shaman, however, chose to ignore that comment from the green-haired girl. Instead, he started to mutter a few words under his breath. His hands were in the usual attack position: where a ball of dark magic started to gather in the space. It then took recognizable form: a pair of knives. He picked them from the air and twirled them around a bit.

Lo Shii smirked, seeing the surprise on Lyn's face. "I can't wield swords, but I can wield dark magic. Let's see how well you can protect yourself. I've added another layer so the magic won't hurt you. Too much." With his part said, he rushed towards Lyn. The girl barely got her training sword out to block the incoming attack, surprised as she was. She recovered enough to push Lo Shii back, who tried to press her sword down. The shaman was pushed back, but he threw his knives in two different directions and flipped backwards. He landed on his right hand and quickly pushed again to right himself on both legs.

"That was good, but can you block them now?" Lyn looked confused for a moment before a dark flash passed right in front of her eyes. A few strands of hair were cut and falling.

"What--?" "Better pay attention, Lyn." Out of the corner of her eye, Lyn could see the knives floating together in mid-air. They both turned and changed direction, going straight for her. She caught the knife that came first with her left and blocked the second one with her sword. The knife in her hand was trying to pull itself away from her, moving quickly in all directions trying to loosen her grip.

The second knife returned to it's owner, who started to run towards Lyn again. "That's not fair!" Lyn cried as their blades clashed, Lo Shii tried to put his weight behind his blow. "Who said anything about being fair, Lyn? I'm no good with swords, I'll admit that. But I am a…" The shaman leapt back to catch his breath before continuing, "...genius at elder magic use." He snapped his fingers and the knife in her left flew away a few metres before hurtling itself at her. The knife he was holding was doing the same.

Lyn blinked once, ready to defend herself. Then she noticed that here was nothing in her right hand. There was also something hard against her back…

She was hanging on a tree! The knives lodged themselves into the wood, pinning her down from the two shoulder points. Luckily, it had just missed actually hurting her, only pinning her dress to the tree. She was still able to stand, if she stretched her toes to touch the ground.

Lo Shii walked up to her, a smug grin on his face, "I believe I won this round. Still think I'm no good to train with?" Lyn huffed at him, "Just get me down from here!" A snap and the knives disappeared into nothingness, the swordswoman bent down to pick her sword up and tried to walk away with dignity. "We finished up a bit earlier than I had planned. It's getting late, we should probably prepare dinner, the knights will take a while training." Lyn continued walking away, ignoring Lo Shii's comments.

The tactician stared at her until she was out of sight, "...Girls, you just can't understand them." Shaking his head, he went to fetch the water and some firewood.

***

Later, Lo Shii pretended to wake up in the night. Although he was never actually asleep. He waved Sain away, muttering about the bathroom. Once the green knight was out of sight, the tactician ran south to meet his performing friends. When he saw the firelight and two three figures, he quickened his pace. Soon, he heard the sound of music playing. It was a flute.

The boy jumped, sensing the intruder's presence. "Peace, musician. I was wondering who made that beautiful sound." "Lo Shii! I was wondering why John hadn't torn you apart some distance away." The wolf opened one eye at the sound of his name, then quickly closed it again. Only his alert ears showed that he was awake and not asleep. "I wouldn't like it very much if this brother of mine bit me. Is your sister asleep? I haven't really spoken with her since we've met up." The flute-player shook his head, "She's really tired...but if we sensed any trouble, we'd call for you." The shaman commented, "It is dangerous in these areas...I think John should stay with you two at night. I would myself...but they're looking for a group of five traveling together. They already know that you are traveling as performers. It might be better to continue like this...for a while longer...what say you?"

While the musician was deciding, the wolf spoke up, "But Lo, won't they find it odd that I'm not with you during the night?" Shake his head, Lo Shii answered, "I'll make some excuse. It is mating season for most animals, is it not?" The wolf turned red and looked away, the musician and tactician laughed.

Ziida sighed, "Ah...It is too easy to tease you, John." Three heads turned towards the raven, who had decided to perch on Lo Shii's left shoulder. "Ziida, when did you join us?" "When Sain was looking the other way. Why didn't you bring me with you?" "I thought you wanted your beauty rest?" "I'd miss it to be at this meeting anytime."

They all stayed silent for a while, wondering what their next move should be.

"We haven't been tracked or attacked yet...so I think we can handle ourselves like this. Having John here would be a good assurance against robbers and cutthroats though." Said the flute player thoughtfully. The tactician nodded, "If that's alright with him, I'll take your leave. A bathroom break shouldn't take longer than this, right?" and started to leave. "Farewell, Lo Shii." Lo Shii turned again, "For now, I am acting under the name "Mark." So please, don't give me away." "Alright, Mark. Will I see you tomorrow night?" "If fate wills it, you never know with spies everywhere...farewell." And so the dark coloured pair made their way back to camp.

Sain waved to signify he saw the tactician. Lo Shii went back to his sleeping space and slipped into sleep, Ziida slept nearby.

* * *

In Castle Caeiln...

A silver haired noble thumped on the right arm of his throne, "What? Madelyn's daughter is still alive?" The unfortunate soldier reporting the news replied, "Uh... Yes, Lord Lundgren. The girl is traveling with Kent and Sain. What are your orders? If we let them be..." The noble, Lundgren, scoffed, "Bah! I've heard that northern Bern is full of bandits. She's just a girl. She'll not survive her journey here."

He stepped down from his throne and started pacing around the soldier, "I'm more concerned with my older brother. His life must be ended quickly. The poison... There must be no blunders." The Caelin soldier, standing very still, replied, "Yes, m'lord. He suspects nothing and continues to drink it. The marquess' death, due no doubt to "sudden illness", is not far off."

Lundgren stopped and laughed haughtily, "Soon... Soon Caelin will be mine!"

* * *

1412: Is there too much game text in this chapter? ^^; I'm not trying to...but in game text is mainly taken out...I might need more practice with that...

Lo Shii: I can use swords? I thought I was a shaman?

1412: You have a special class as the tactician/OC, you can use swords and magic, isn't that fun? I still need to work out how to introduce your class properly later -;;;

Lo Shii: ...

John: What about me? Mating season??? What month is this???

1412: It's never really touched in the game, but I'd guess it would be roughly around early August, consider that six months previous (that'd make it February) is when the Taliver attack. Also, there's never been mention of snow on the plains of Sacae, even though it's right next to Ilia. So the Taliver attacked while the nomads couldn't really attack back (even with the poisoned water, their horses probably can't ride as well in the snow, right?) Plus it's pretty...green gameplay wise, so I'd say late-summer ish XD

John: That doesn't explain the mating season.

1412: Random excuse made up in the last moment, what do you expect?

Here's what Lo Shii looks like - http : // slayer-1412 . deviantart . com/art/The-Tactician-145524521 (without spaces)

Now for the preview of the next chapter:

_The secrets of her past revealed in the words of two Knights of Lycia. Now, to meet her grandfather, Lyn heads west, to Lycia, and to her destiny. A mountain range separates the Sacae Plains from Bern. There are many bandits lurking here, the cruellest of which are the Taliver. They wreak havoc on both Sacae and Bern, and their savagery knows no bounds. On her tenth days away from the plains, Lyn witnesses their atrocities herself._

_**Chapter 3: Band of Mercenaries**_

_Traveling with the Caelin knights offered little difference: With guard shifts and duties at night. Other than that, they all took turns cooking (everyone had learned to avoid Sain's dishes), gathering water (Lyn was really good at finding the precious liquid among the seas of grass), and hunting (Lo Shii cheated using John and Ziida to help him). The group continued their way south, when they came upon ruins of a village._

_Lyn took a look around, "This place... It's..." Sain commented, "The entire area is in ruins. Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help?" Lyn shook her head, "Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No marquess holds power here, let alone enough to command respect. My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were.. The Taliver bandits came at night, only one night to slay us all. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me. They are soulless beasts. I will never forgive them."_

_"Lyndis..." Sain reached out for her, stopped by Kent. Lyn bowed her head and continued, half to herself and half to the knights, "...I am not running away. I will be back... someday. I'll be stronger... I will break their weapons beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people and my father." Lo Shii placed a hand on her shoulder, "When the time comes, bring me with you." "Mark..." "And me!" "Don't forget me, either." "Sain...Kent... You...thank you."_

_

* * *

Deeper within the ruins of the village, were two bandits with a lucky find. "Wait right there, little lady! What are you going to do to apologize? Huh?" The young girl couldn't have been older than 12, sat on the ground as she stumbled over her words and mumbled an apology. The conversation between the bandits fell on death ears, as the girl continued to stumble over her words. When the second bandit asked, "What are we gonna do with her flying mule?" Suddenly braver, the girl stood up and shouted, "Don't you dare touch her!" She rushed forward, taking the reins from the second bandit, trying to protect her pegasus from them._

_The bandits walked menacingly towards her, "You watch your mouth, girlie! We're pretty nice bandits, but if you don't listen to us..." He left the threat hanging in the air. The girl tried to beg for her steed, "Do what you will with me, just... Let her go. Please..."_


End file.
